


Lollipop

by embersandturquoise



Series: CMBYN Microfics [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Boys In Love, CMBYN Microfics, Candy, Drabble, Elio is sweet like chocolate, Feelings, Fluff, In a shop, M/M, Microfic, Oliver loves Elio, Return, Reunion, Somewhere in Northern Italy, Sweet Fluff, Wordcount: 100, emotion, happy endings, there is hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: Oliver walks into Elio somewhere in a shop. Takes place somewhere around Chanukkah 1983.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Did he really think he was over him?"
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN Microfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106801
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: CMBYN Microfic Challenge





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CMBYN Microfic Challenge on Tumblr, using the prompt "Candy".
> 
> This one actually turned out hopeful and sweet. Enjoy.  
> :*  
> And thanks for leaving kudos and comments.

Oliver´s heart skipped a beat.

A French beret on dark locks, his skinny body wrapped in a fancy shirt, dark wide trousers ending just above the ankles, bare and adorable as ever.

He watched as Elio walked merrily along the aisles, choosing this and that and dropping it into his tiny basket.

The one thing Oliver wasn´t prepared for was when Elio unwrapped a lollipop and put it straight into his mouth, his lips closing around the candy, suckling.

_Did he really think he was over him?_

Oliver´s legs were trembling when he walked over.

“Hello again...”


End file.
